


Help

by pandanare



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanare/pseuds/pandanare
Summary: Vegeta may be in need of a very specific type of help, but is he willing to admit it? We all know how the prince hates to ask for things. Only demands them... I wanted this to be a bit more vulgar because...well that's just who I am, but after re-reading it, I gave it a T rating because that's really all it warranted. Still fun though!





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As wonderful as it would be, I don't own DBZ or any of its affiliates.

"You know, I could take care of that if you want?"

Vegeta looked down towards his lap and then back up to a scantily clad blue doll entering his living quarters. "I've done it a thousand times at least...and that's being modest." She made no attempt to hide her quirked brow or her smug smile. Crossing the room languidly, she abruptly stopped when she reached the statue that was Vegeta. She acquiesced to her knees and gently ran her index finger from the base of his sternum up to the nape of his neck "Unless, you think you can do a better job".

A challenge.

He flinched. She may be getting to know him all too well.

How easy it would be to give in to her. Accept her challenge and show her what 25 years of solidarity bequeaths to you. What did he have to gain though? He knew where his expertise lay. While he did have a learned, practiced finesse with his hands, this vocation was of a different intent.

Alternatively, he could relinquish a bit of control and let her take over from here. Her hands did look...experienced. Her slender, nimble fingers. Armed with enough knowledge to know when to exert slightly more pressure to achieve a cleaner outcome, but gentle enough to relax any uncomfortable furrows friction may have caused.

"And what would you get out of this? Something to hold over my head, perhaps? Maybe you'd expect something in return.." She blushed slightly.

His grip tightened in his lap, but there was no indication of malice or even disinterest in his voice. How long has it been since someone offered him..well anything? Did it really matter? Was he going to refuse her? After all she was offering a certain skill that he, while being no stranger to, was somewhat lacking in. He was the prince of all Saiyans! Women should be offering much more than a practiced skill to him. They should be on their knees in droves, worshipping him, showing their unyielding supplication. Hell, he could rewrite the book on 'supplication'. . .

"Not everyone gets off on having debtors Vegeta"

"Well then, what do you get off on, Bulma?"

Why did he have to say her name?

Once she shifted her gaze up towards him, their eyes locked for what seemed like the longest second possible. She was pretty sure she could balance a checkbook in the amount of time he stared at her. "Not happening", she said just above an earshot. If Bulma was anything other than a self-proclaimed genius, it was a hubristic female. She needed to gain the upper hand here.

And being on her knees wasn't helping.

"Let's not forget, you came in my room, uninvited". Another smarmy grin.

He gave a signature smirk as she turned away and started to lift herself. Still standing in front of him, she turned to face him. "I'm sure a battle-hardened warrior such as yourself would relish in the chance to 'destroy' me", she looked down towards his lap, "but I see you have not countermeasure".

Standing up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Let's not dance around this anymore".

"Fine, I just need to get some protection."

Oh, how provocative that woman could be...

Pulling out a thimble and a threaded needle, Vegeta handed over his holier than though spandex while forming a tight line with his lips.

"I'm used to dealing with pricks", she winked. "No biggie"

**Author's Note:**

> ********Author's Note*********
> 
> Sorry if this was a bit short guys! I just threw it together in an hour after feeling inspired. As always, please feel free to R and R or PM or anything. I'm still new to this FF and AO3 thing and I would love to get some feedback! Also, I don't have a beta or anything so if there are grammatical errors, please let me know.


End file.
